Como Peter se tornou um escroto
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Peter, a boqueteira, faz sésho num banheiro público com um Sirius capado. Sem esquecer dos BDSM's de PedoBellatrix, a dárqui dumau 666. LUXO.


**Como Peter Pettigrew se tornou um escroto**

**Título: Como Peter Pettigrew se tornou um Maroto**

**Autor: nando x3  
(Vovó: O shipper é uma maravilha. DiLiÇa ToTaU(cofcof).) (Munda: O nome do autor também. #tosse#)**

**nome da fic**: como Peter Pettigrew se tornou um maroto;** (Vovó: Hãn, acho que você já disse isso...) (Munda: Dando muito o seu loló. #leva tapa na boca#)**

**resumo**: Sirius Black esperava muito para o seu primeiro dia de aulas... uma pena que nem tudo saiu como ele esperava.** (Vovó: Eu esperava que o Word corrigisse essas letras maiúsculas faltosas, estou decepcionada!)**

**shipper(s)**: leia e veja :B**(Vovó: Já vi o emoticon e não gostei. #apedreja o autor#)(Munda: Sou cega, beijos.)**

**gênero**: comedy.** (Vovó: Ih, lá vem uma merda gigantesca. Uma merda de elefante.) (Munda: Conhece português, querido? É para usar, não é de enfeite, viu?)**

**disclaimer**: é tudo da tia Jô, eu só tô aqui de abusado x3**(#Vovó está jogando dados explosivos no autor#)(Munda: #explodiu tentando entender o maldito emote#)**

- Por que diabos você tinha de vir também?** (Vovó: A Munda mandou.) (Munda: Pulamos dos avisos para a fic num piscar de olhos? Assim, sem preliminares, tracinhos toscos, oOoOo, nem nada?)** - ele perguntou pela enésima vez desde que eles haviam deixado Grimmauld Place. A mulher ao seu lado limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar gélido, empurrando-o pela barreira mágica.** (Vovó: O olhar é gelado. Que medo.) (Munda: Empurrar pela barreira? Hmm...)**

O primeiro dia de aulas deveria ser um momento especial para uma família, mas não para o garoto Sirius Black.** (Munda: "... ele iria estudar num colégio para freiras.")** Em vez de ser deixado na plataforma por uma mãe chorosa que se via distanciando-se do filhote **(Vovó: Eu li isso. Caráio, que linguagem mais FLUFFY.) (Munda: Filhote? Que bela escolha de palavras, champz!)**pela primeira vez e um pai orgulhoso de ver seu garotão crescendo**(Vovó: Garotão. Parece meu pai falando.) (Munda: E você ainda lembra dele, Mafaldinha? #desvia de mísseis#)**, Six recebeu um saco de galeões e recomendações frias de Walburga e Orion Black,** (Munda: Six? Seis? Sirius é um robô solitário, bem EuRobôFeelings? Medão.)** que, no alto de sua pose de Black's indiferentes**(Vovó: Hãn, chato. #foi se deitar na rede#)(Munda: Pose de Black's indiferentes. Eu juro que tentei entender, mas não deu, não.)**, não se dariam ao trabalho de praticar certas _trivialidades_ como aquela.** (Munda: TREMI com o itálico. Ahazou, bee1!)** A facada mais dolorosa não foi saber que "era uma pena, mas eles estariam demasiado ocupados para deixá-lo na plataforma 9 3/4"**(Vovó: Nossa, vira emo! Tadinho, vai ter que ir de metrô para a plataforma!) (Munda: Pais distantes e indiferentes? Filho emo na certa!)**, mas sim que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, Bella, sua _amada_ prima**(Vovó: Aquela prima com quem você brinca de médico?) (Munda: NAAASSA.) **, se candidatara à tal função de modo quase... _empolgado_**(Vovó: Quase empolgado. Um sentimento fácil de se descrever. Nossa, que viagem. #Cheira Fulano#)**. Se é que podemos dizer assim.** (Munda: Se tu, que é o autor, não sabe como dizer, eu vou saber?)**

Mas Bella não dissera uma palavra durante todo o caminho (ou seja, da mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black à chave de portal e, de lá, à King's Cross)** (Vovó: Parênteses esclarecedores.) (Munda: Desnecessário, bem.)** e todo aquele silêncio começava a cheirar mal**(Vovó: O silêncio tem cheiro próprio. Ai, que medo. #Joga um galho de arruda no firewhisk#)(Munda: Minha nova colônia se chama "O Silêncio". Tem cheiro de anta molhada.)** - mais do que qualquer outra coisa vinda de alguém como Bellatrix Black. Ela sequer deixara Regulus**(Vovó: Regular a situação? FAIL.)** (seu primo preferido e capacho de carteirinha)** (Munda: Capacho. SEI.)**, que passara a manhã toda implorando para acompanhá-los, vir também!** (Vovó: Ih, tô prevendo uma pedofilia básica...) (Munda: OH!)**

É claro que havia um duplo e obscuro sentido por trás das atitudes de boa samaritana - agora, _qual_?** (Vovó: Obscuro... Black... Credo, o autor parece que bebe.) (Munda: Eu que vou saber, sua capivara descerebrada? #irritada#)**

O ponto positivo é que ele tinha uma bela visão privilegiada dali **(Vovó: Aaaaah, isso é o lado bom? Ele gosta de ter um bom panorama da paisagem enquanto é enrabado?) (Munda: Pergunta: dali onde?)**- ninguém ousaria lhe dizer, mas mesmo que parecesse uma advogada trouxa, Bella ficava incrivelmente bem naquele terninho verde-escuro**(Vovó: Pois é, um Black realmente entenderia muito sobre profissões trouxas...) (Munda: Ainda mais dos advogados...)**; principalmente por que salientava os rígidos mamilos dela de uma forma que nenhuma outra roupa conseguiria.** (Vovó: Salientava os mamilos. Que linguagem abençoada.) (Munda: KAKAKKAKAKAKAKAK! SENTE ISSO! Salientava SÓ os mamilos, os SEIOS, não! O mamilinho lá, e nenhum peito. KAAAAAKAKAKA!)**

Uma pena que, à exceção da boa aparência - que só servia para dar meia dúzia de sonhos molhados ao primo**(Vovó: É impressão minha OU o Sirius virou uma mocinha?) (Munda: Sirius. Sonhando com Bellatrix. AAKKAKAKAKAKKA!)** - Bella não tinha nenhuma outra qualidade. De fato, ela só poderia ser definida como _incrivelmente_ _**chata**_**(#Vovó está pintado natureza morta em um quadro, crente que é o Van Gogh#)(Munda: Como essa fic.)**; uma pedra no sapato de carteirinha**(Vovó: Linguagem muito coloquial. Paxonei.) (Munda: Pedras têm carteirinhas, RG, CPF, certidão de nascimento...)**. Sempre agindo como se o mundo estivesse aos seus pés, comportando-se como se pudesse _esmagar_ qualquer com aqueles saltos altos quando quisesse, se quisesse**(Vovó: Ênfase do capeta.) (Munda: UI! Beesha má 666 from réu!11!)**! Ele gostava muito mais de Andie; mesmo que sua semelhança como Bella a tornasse muito assustadora no começo, ela tinha o coração no lugar**(Vovó: No lugar do rim? Da córnea? SOCORRO.) (Munda: E a Bella tinha o coração no lugar do cérebro.)**. Ou, como dizia tio Alfard, "só o fato de ela ter um coração já a torna muito melhor do que o resto da família"**(Munda: #boceja e dorme#)**. E ele não podia discordar.

Além do mais, Bella andava por aí com gente como Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange, o tipo de gente que ele desprezava tanto**(Vovó: Caralho, você tem onze anos. Não sabe nem quando está com fome, pirralho!) (#Munda, entediada, foi assistir um pornozão no teatro do Munda's#)**. Ele nunca consideraria _realmente_ ter nada com ela - até por que, Bellatrix era dez anos mais velha.** (Vovó: Velha coroca. #Olha pro espelho e caí em depressão#)(Munda: IDAÍ? Eu sou 8726187643872 anos mais velha que meu peguete, tá ligado? #segurando um taco de baseball#)**

O que não explicava por que ela tinha resolvido empurrá-lo para o primeiro banheiro vazio que ela encontrara na estação**(Vovó: NC à vista! SOCORRO!) (Munda: "Vai cagar, moleque!")**, sentando-o na tampa do vaso sanitário**(Munda: Tive uma previsão e nem notei?)** e apontando aquele dedo cuidadosamente pintado de carmim para o seu rosto.** (Vovó: O moleque está reparando no esmalte dela. Esse é gay sem conserto.) (Munda: O esmalte da bruaca é extremamente relevante. E, falando de relevância, CADÊ O PETER NESSA BOSTA? A fic não é sobre ele? #confusa#)**

- Agora, ouça bem, pirralho. - sua voz saíra pouco mais alta do que um sussurro, seus dentes trincados.** (Munda: Imaginei os dentes dela encavalados.)** - Conheço seu tipo e sei bem no que está pensando**(Vovó: SESHU.) (Munda: Pênis.)** - Sirius engoliu em seco. Se Bella fosse legilimens e soubesse que naquele momento ele pensara em pelo menos três coisas que poderiam ser feitas com aquela mão em um banheiro fechado**(Vovó: Morder, lamber, passar um esmalte azul elétrico...) (Munda: Fio-terra (em Sirius, é claro)...)**, com certeza ele estaria em problemas. - E por isso eu vou lhe dar apenas _um_ aviso. - seu dedo escorreu pela ponta de seu nariz, direto para os lábios e, então, para sua garganta e além**(Munda: Garganta? NARIZ? LÁBIOS? ÇEDUSSAUM TOTÁU!)** - Se você _pensar_.** (Munda: E que porra de ponto final foi esse? A frase é MESMO "Se você pensar."? Quer dizer que o Sirius não pensa? Que confuso!)** Ao menos _cogitar_... **(Vovó: "...Em sizogar, vai morrer! Entendeu bem?")**- do seu pomo-de-adão desceu para o peito**(Munda: Sirius tem mais que ela. KAKAKAKAKAK!)** e de lá para o umbigo - Em fazer qualquer coisa - sua garganta secou ao senti-la descer para suas pernas**(Munda: Bella. É. A. Ativa. Socorro. #se atira pela janela#)** - _Qualquer coisa mesmo_ **(Vovó: Respirar se encaixa nesta relação? Porque, se for, ele é um garoto desobediente.) (Munda: Sístole e Diástole pode? E impulsos elétricos aos nervos?)**- o som de seu zíper soou-lhe como a abertura das portas do jardim do Éden **(Munda: Já ouviu um portão abrindo, autor?)**- que humilhe, envergonhe ou desmoralize o nome dos Black - a sensação dos dedos macios afastando a cueca**(Munda: Imaginei os dedinhos da Bella fazendo assim: "Xô, cueca! Sai daqui!") **e envolvendo _carinhosamente_ o músculo já "animado"**(Vovó: Animado. Fazia tempo que eu não lia uma fic tão inocente.) (Munda: O músculo? Pode ser o da coxa, né? Porque o pênis é mais que um músculo, dica.)** foi suficiente para embaralhar o significado de suas palavras.** (Munda: alaiakijocoivocjvf)** - Eu vou cortar o seu pênis e enfiá-lo pela sua garganta**(Vovó: DILIÇA.) (Munda: #tem ímpetos de vomitar#)**, você me entendeu bem? - Sirius gritou,** (Munda: ISSO FOI O SIRIUS FALANDO?/ #shokada# A Bella tem um pênis?/ Ela usa cueca?/? MEUDEUZU, QUE MEDO!) (Munda 2: AAHH, POR ISSO ELA NÃO TEM PEITOS! TRAVESTI!) ** trincando os dentes e arranhando as unhas contra a parede ao sentir as unhas de Bellatrix cravarem-se com força em Six Jr.** (Vovó: Mas que merda é essa? Você colocou nome no seu bilau? Que moleque desocupado! #Mastiga um giz de cera#)(Munda: Ainda não fiz a ligassaum entre Sirius e Six. Ainda prefiro Sisi.)**, lágrimas escorrendo livremente de seus olhos.** (Munda: "AIN SUA MOCRÉEEEIA!")** Bella afastou-se, sorrindo, e só se virou para encará-lo novamente quando já estava à porta, depois de lavar as mãos**(Vovó: Ah, passa álcool também, colegue. Nunca se sabe onde esse garoto anda se enfiando.) (Munda: Corta a mão fora. Bem mais seguro.) ** - Divirta-se no seu primeiro ano. - e saiu, deixando-o para gemer e se contorcer naquele cubículo sujo.** (Vovó: O cu da Bella? Ai que medo.) (Munda: Tá recebendo um 'spritu rúim'! Sirius é mãe-de-santo!)**

A dor era tão grande que demorou pelo menos dois minutos para perceber que havia uma figura baixinha e gorducha parada à porta (deixada aberta por Bellatrix) e que o garoto o encarava com misto de surpresa e medo.** (Munda: "Um pênis! Adoro!")** Sirius engoliu em seco, arranhando as unhas contra a palma da mão, e voltou-se na direção dele.** (Vovó: Movimentos estilo Naruto em fics trahs. ADORO.) (Munda: MATRIX, isso sim.)**

- Você está bem? - o garoto surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo lhe encarar e recuou um ou dois passos, tropeçando nos próprios cadarços. Seus pequenos olhos azuis-água arregalaram-se em surpresa.** (Vovó: Todos os olhos estavam arregalados. NOJINHO.) (Munda: Arregalou o olho, safadão?)**

"Não, eu quase fui capado"**(Munda: Seu PORCO. Porque quem é capado é PORCO, gente é CASTRADA.)**, sentiu-se propenso a responder. Que pergunta idiota; que tipo de pessoa fica se sacudindo em um vaso sanitário depois de ter unhas machucando pele sensível e pode alegar que está OK?** (Munda: Sadomasoquistas, BEIJÃO.)**

- É, é, só meio... machucado. **(Vovó: Deixa eu te machucar só mais um pouquinho?) (Munda: E o pinto tá lá, balangando pro moleque.)**- limitou-se a responder, bufando.

- Minha mãe diz que um beijo sempre cura qualquer ferimento.** (Vovó: Imagem mental bizarra.) (Munda: AI. QUE. NOJO.)** - por um momento pareceu a Sirius que o garoto se sentia muito pomposo em transmitir a sabedoria milenar de sua mãe e isso quase o fez sorrir**(Vovó: A inocência está perdida, deuzo.) (Munda: Milenar? Sua mãe é velhinha, hein?) **; ou aquele garoto era muito tolo ou não percebera qual era o problema ali, ainda. Se fosse isso, então talvez...** (Vovó: Beijo francês mais conhecido como quetizim.) (Munda: Vai se aproveitar do moleque. MANO, QUE NOJO.)**

Sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ser tão brilhante.** (Munda: Seu nome é Black, não Cullen, okay? #apanha de fãs#) (Vovó: KOSKSOKSOKSO!)**

- Vamos testar a teoria da sua mãe, então.** (Vovó: NOJO.) (Munda: NOJO #2)** - fez um gesto para que o garoto entrasse e fechasse a porta, antes de mostrar-lhe _onde_ exatamente era seu ferimento.** (Vovó: No bilauzinho. Mostra pra ele, Sisi.) (Munda: #enfia dildos nos olhos para não ler isso#)**

Foi assim que Peter Pettigrew conseguiu a confiança de Sirius Black e, logo depois, veio a se tornar um Maroto.** (Vovó: Para se confiar em alguém ele deve fazer séquisso oráu em você. Nem creio. Quem esse autor pervertido pensa que é?) (Munda: AIII Q NOZÃO! #vomita no monitor#)**

**Vovó foi nadar com os crocodilos no Rio Nilo. A piada é essa.**

**Munda se encontra internada no Hospital Mãe Diná para Idosos Paranormais, depois de assaltar uma fábrica de Dramin. Está com overdose, mas parou de vomitar.**


End file.
